Some application programs, such as instant messenger programs and network telephony programs, can display the status of an individual user that reflects the status as it was last set by that user. This static indicator, subject to manual updates by the user, is unaffected by actions of the system administrator.
For example, an employee that sets their instant messenger status to “at work” is perceived by others to in fact be working in their office. Unfortunately, if the employee forgets to change the status to “at home” at the end of the day, then the status indicator will remain set to the state of “at work” for the rest of the evening, on into the next day. Co-workers and others that conduct their work operations according to the static indication of status posted by others, such as their supervisor, may be disappointed in their work efforts, perhaps sending messages to team members that are in no position to receive them. Errors in determining whether others are indeed available to work may lead to lost efficiency, and decreased work environment satisfaction.